Lying Is The Most Fun Gwen Can Have Whilst Taking
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: [songfic] Panic! At the Disco's 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' to the theme of Owen and Gwen. M for sexiness


**A/N: My obsession with both Torchwood and Panic! At the Disco has taken me too far this time. Italic speeches equal the song, italics are thoughts and normal speeches are speeches**

_'Is it still me that makes you sweat?'_

Gwen rolled off Owen, panting hard after having such a good time, the last few seconds of her climax still shuddering through her body.

_'Am I who you think about in bed, when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?'_

As they both reposition themselves as they do just before they fall asleep, Owen wrapping his arms around a curled up Gwen; her mind flashes back to earlier that evening, when she was in a slinky black dress, and she was giving Owen a kind of striptease-lapdance, where she was so nervous - this was her first time doing whatever it was with Owen - that her hands were shaking as she removed her garments.

_'Then think of what you did, and how I hope to god he was worth it.'_

_Was it really worth lying to Rhys about this affair?_ Gwen thought, but as Owen placed a kiss on the back of her neck, she decided that it was. Nothing could ever replace the feeling of pure lust, pure passion whenever Owen was near.

_'When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.'_

She ran her hands up and down her arms, still slightly sweaty from shagging Owen senseless.

_'I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me.'_

"You know you love this Cooper. You know you love to fuck me, to fell less cozy than normal, to feel amazing," Owen whispered into his lovers ear. She shuddered at the feel ofhis breath on her bare skin, and rolled around so that she was now facing the handsome young doctor, his arms still wrapped around her.

_'Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of. Exchanging body heat, in the passenger seat. Oh no no, you know it will always just be me.'_

Owen murmured these two lines of lyrics to Gwen, and although to a passer-by they would mean absolutely nothing, they meant everything to her, which explained why she started placing firey kisses all over his mouth and jaw, running her hands all over his body.

_'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.'_

Owen responded quickly, kissing the beautiful girl next to him with endless passion, endless love. He pulled her in closer, and he could feel her heart beating faster, beginning to race, as could she with him.

_'So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close? Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close?'_

He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed, trailing hot passionate kisses down her chest and stomach. She let out many groans of pleasure as he went.

_'So I guess we're back to us, oh camera man swing the focus. Incase I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off? Let's pick up, pick up.'_

Whilst kissing her full on the lips once more, Owen reached over into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a foiled packet.

_'Oh now I do recall we were just getting to the part, where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.'_

Owen quickly inwrapped the packet, reached down and slid the fresh condom on, then slowly pushed himself inside her. She cried out in pure bliss once again at the feel of him consuming her.

_'I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention. Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?'_

He started moving quicker within her, and Gwen started bucking her hips, meeting him halfway, making it more pleasurable for the both of them.

_'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close? Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close?'_

Gwen pulled Owen closer to her, feeling another orgasm building up, and letting it go, her breath coming out in ragged gasps, his hands roaming all over her body.

_'Dance to this beat, dance to this beat, dance to this beat.'_

He moved even faster within her, after a minute, rolling over so she was once again on top, and started thrusting again.

_'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster.'_

He finally built up his second climax of the night, and released himself inside Gwen. She rolled off him once more.

_'I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me.'_

Owen took her in his arms again. She carefully removed the now used condom and tossed it in the bin, and snuggled in closer to her lover.

_'Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of. exchanging body heat, in the passenger seat. Oh no no you know, it will, always, just be, me. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.'_

Owen remembered back to their first time together, that night after the visit to the dreaded countryside. The day they spent with the cannibals. The day she got shot. The day he decided he was in love with Gwen Cooper, the very same day Gwen realised she no longer loved Rhys.

_'So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close? Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close?'_

He kissed her hair lightly, and heard her breathing even out, signifying her slow release into sleep.

_'Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat. Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat, and hold your lover close.'_

He pulled her in tighter, careful not to wake her, resting his chin on the top of her head, savouring the moment.

_'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster.'_

The last two lines of one of Owens more favoured songs drifted through his flat as he joined Gwen in the land of nod.


End file.
